pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP168: Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Synopsis On their way to Lake Valor for the Grand Festival, Ash and his Gang stop off for a break. Upstream, a Pokémon Ranger is attempting to capture a Heatran. Nearly captured, it flees before the capture is complete with the Ranger falling in the river. Saved by a Feraligatr, he greets Ash and company and introduces himself as Ben. He asks for their help in capturing the Legendary Pokémon and they agree. The feat will not be as simple as he wishes, for Team Rocket has also set their sights on the Lava Dome Pokémon. Will Ben and his new friends capture the fiery Pokémon and save it from harm or will Team Rocket finally get their clutches on a powerful legend? Episode Plot The heroes are about to have lunch. Somewhere else, a Pokémon Ranger named Ben sees a Heatran using Eruption. He reports to his superior he will capture it and take it to the National Park and gets the permission. The ground shakes and Heatran goes away, but Ben spots a Pidgeot and captures it, then rides it to get Heatran. Just as he goes to capture it, Ben encounters a machine made by Team Rocket, who also wants to get Heatran. The machine digs out some rocks to get Heatran weakened, but it goes away and Ben and Pidgeot take damage. Fortunately, Ben uses his device to summon Feraligatr and rescues him, but they fall in a river. The gang hears something and soon finds the Ranger on Feraligatr, unconscious. Ben wakes up and immediately introduces himself. He cannot find his device, but asks them if they saw a Heatran, who can use Eruption (as normally it cannot). Though they did not find it, Ben gets upset, but soon thinks that he still is a Ranger. He asks for their help and when the heroes agree, he immediately runs somewhere and expects them to follow him. As Team Rocket is depressed by not catching the Heatran, they soon find a device the Ranger used. Meowth thinks they could capture Heatran and give it for the boss to use for barbecues, fireplaces or sauna. The heroes go towards the volcano where Ben first found Heatran. Dawn asks him how come he is so cheerful, with Ben replying that he remembers his family motto: "It is always better to try than cry", which came from his grandpa. Ben explains that he can try and things should go out well. He touches the ground to feel the temperature, as Heatran is attracted to volcano. After some time, they come to a cave and venture inside. Though somewhat disgusted by the Ranger's knowledge, Team Rocket knows if they were to follow them, they could use the device the Ranger dropped to capture both Heatran and Pikachu. While everyone feels the ground is warmer, Meowth burns his feet. At the end of the tunnel, they see a large lava lake and on the top Heatran itself. Heatran uses Flash Fire ability to absorb heat. Ben has not a clue what to do next, as he should have caught it using his device. Ash proposes to use a Poké Ball, but Ben replies Heatran must be unharmed. He soon begins to panic, but has his confidence up. Soon, they are stopped by Team Rocket. James arms the device Ben dropped, but he is unable to launch the disk to capture Heatran. Ben lets him know that he is the only one who can use the device. James goes to throw it to Ben, but Jessie and Meowth remind him the Ranger would capture Heatran, so they use the machine instead. They launch some nets, but Heatran's Eruption burns them. Heatran begins to lose balance, which could make it fall into lava. Ben decides to get the device back and take Heatran before the lava goes up. As he goes to, the ground is too hot, so Brock advises to cool it down. Piplup uses Whirlpool to cool a section down while Ash sends Buizel and Dawn her Buneary. With Water Gun, Ice Beam and Whirlpool, the trio cools down the ground even more. Team Rocket launches another net, but Heatran's Eruption burns the net down. The machine takes a different form and goes after Heatran. Heatran uses Eruption, though the machine defends itself and pushes the rocks towards Heatran, causing a portion of the cave wall to fall down. Ben manages to get to James and takes his device back. However, Team Rocket goes towards him and he almost falls down, but hangs on a cliff. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket gets electrocuted, so Ben goes up. The remote Meowth was carrying falls in lava; the machine goes out of control. While Heatran uses Eruption and destroys it, the cave wall falls and Heatran goes down with it. Ben summons his Feraligatr using his device, using Ice Beam on the lava. The lave tuns to stone and Heatran lands safely. The rocks begin to fall down from the ceiling, so Team Rocket runs away. The place is dangerous to stay, so Ben captures Heatran and get out before the entire cave gets collapsed. Ben reports to his superior to come get Heatran. The gang is amazed he was able to get Heatran rescued and will remember his motto. Soon, Ben and Heatran are in a helicopter and fly away as Ash, Dawn and Brock wave hands before they depart. Debuts Character *Ben Pokémon *Heatran Ability *Flash Fire Move *Magma Storm Trivia *This episode was originally aired intentionally out of order for the Shaymin and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs promotions during the original Japanese version in the one hour special, which was paired with the next episode, and this is also reflected by the list on the Pokémon.co.jp website, which is based on the original airings rather than the series itself. During the one hour special, it was aired after Keeping in Top Forme!. However, the Japanese language episode list for the Diamond & Pearl series and other sources such as the official Korean website's order as well as the English language season listings for the 13th season of the English adaptation, named Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors confirm that this episode normally comes before Keeping in Top Forme!. *Similar to the other Pokémon Ranger episodes and [[XY078: Lights! Camera! Pika!|a later episode of the XY series]], that was meant to promote the idea of movies and movie making and air before the premiere of the 18th movie, this episode was delayed in the English dub to air around the time of the English release of the game it promotes. For this dub season, however, it was placed back into production order for the official dub list, having the production code 1311 instead of 1320, the order in which it would've been if dubbed in the order it aired rather than produced, rather than the order in which it actually aired. Mistakes *When Brock says that normal Heatran can't use Eruption, Dawn's hat has some strange lines. Dub differences *In the Japanese version the Narrator mentions during the opening and closing monologues that the gang are on their way to Valor Lakefront for the Grand Festival, however due to the dubbed episode being postponed so it could air nearer the release of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (at which point the gang were now on the way to Sunyshore City) both speeches are changed so that the group's destination isn't mentioned. Gallery The machine crashes the rocks DP168 2.jpg Ben is unconcious DP168 3.jpg Ben's cheerful nature surprises the heroes DP168 4.jpg Meowth's fantasy of Heatran and the boss DP168 5.jpg Ben feels the land DP168 6.jpg Meowth's feet got burned DP168 7.jpg James goes to use the device DP168 8.jpg Buizel, Piplup and Buneary cool down the cave DP168 9.jpg Ben attempts to get his device back DP168 10.jpg Ben summons Feraligatr }} ja:DP編第168話 Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama